The first laundry day
by jamie55
Summary: The first time Billy meets - sees - Penny at the laudramat. Your basic Billy/Penny fluff.


A/N: Thanks to loveable_me_87 who beta'ed it on lj for me, and to whoever it was who first sent ff a message to get Doc his own space or rather our own space to.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr Horrible. *sigh*

Laundry day.

An hour ago those words meant nothing but yet another meaningless chore to fulfill. He had spent Tuesday acquiring and filling out an application for the 'Evil League of Evil' - they're pretty hush-hush after all, there's a whole process to go thru just the get that damn form - so he was unable to do his laundry.

Moist had offered to do them for him but all things considered they would probably come back smelling worse than they already did. So he headed, basket full of dirty clothes and his recently completed brand new Doctor Horrible outfit, to the laundry mat and grumpily opened the door. That's when he saw her.

She was probably, no definitely, the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Which, he was pretty sure, might excuse him for standing in the doorway, still holding the door ajar, mouth open and eyes awkwardly blinking. Not that he was thinking much about how looked like because all he could think was... hell he wasn't thinking. His mind was in awe of that red headed girl, he felt a warmth spread through his body starting in the crevasse of his chest, to his heart, upward to his neck as his face burned up.

And all the while she hadn't seen a thing; she was busy cleaning her clothes. Amazingly unaware of her own stunningness. Billy could have stood there all day just watching her, but someone else had to clean their clothes and they pushed him out of the way to get in.

"Hey buddy, move it." they rudely said - somehow also unaware of how stunning she was.

So he moved, unsure where to go and unwillingly he took his eyes off that beautiful girl. He took a few unsteady steps towards the washer next to hers and tried to keep himself from looking at her or in her direction, but he finds this practically impossible. His breathing quickened, his blush refused to vanish and his constant uncertain blinks were all he could do to stop himself from staring at her like some kind of.

They were but a few feet apart, so close and yet so far. He breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself when an unexpected odor enters his olfactory sensor.

It's her, her smell.

His mouth opened again and he couldn't help but look at her.

She sat on her washer waiting for her clothes, feet crossed as she enjoys something in a styrofoam cup with what appears to be a spork. She looked up from the cup and saw him awkwardly staring at her, eyes wide.

_Say hy_, a little voice inside his head told him. He tried but nothing came out. Instead he stared at her, mouth open, losing himself in her eyes. She looked puzzled at first and he was kind of scared she'd tell him to go away or call him a weirdo or something else, but she didn't. She smiled at him. He tried to smile back but his body is was still unwilling to comply. So she went back to eating what might be ice cream... could be frozen yogurt, she looked like she'd eat frozen yogurt...

He turned back to his laundry and busied himself, though not paying to what he was doing. Every chance he got he looked back to her, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. She talked to a few people and finished her laundry.

"... Penny are you still volunteering at the shelter?" Billy looked up abruptly and stared at the girl, at Penny.

_Penny... _The name ringed in his head, _it's perfect, the greatest name, the greatest word ever spoken_, he thought grinning shyly to himself. And then he heard her voice.

"Yeah, it's been.. Well it could be better but things could be so much worse too. How have you been?"

His throat tightened as he forced himself to turn away. _Wow,_ he thought, _she's... _But he's at a lost of words. _You'd have to invent a whole new word just to describe her_, he thought as she giggled about a joke her friend made.

_...Penny..._

He watched her leave. Only then does he realize that she left.

So for the rest of the week he watches the laundry mat, constant surveillance with the help of a video camera. He's too occupied by feelings of attraction and a want, a need to see her again, to see Penny. She returns on Saturday, but he's too nervous to go, and Wednesday again.

Wednesdays and Saturdays.

Laundry day.

Penny's day.


End file.
